The Test
by Graceles1der89
Summary: For the first half of seventh year, everything was normal. After Christmas, however, things went a little haywire. Okay, that’s an understatement. In order to graduate, they are required to participate in a test where they must learn to expect the unexpec


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter books or anything J. K. Rowling printed. However, any differences that are not in the original books are in fact owned by me. I take everything I can get!

A/N: I hope you like this. I know I should be updating my other story, but I've got writer's block for that one and obviously not for this one so guess which one I'm adding. Please don't be mad at me.

**Chapter 1: **

_**Shocking Surprises**_

"Welcome back! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. There has been a change of plans for the rest of the year. Years 1-4 will continue with classes as usual. Years 5-7, on the other hand, will be participating in a type of magic test. If they could please stay after dinner, details will be provided. But first, _Bon-a-petite_!"

The food appeared out of nowhere as Albus Dumbledore sat down. The Great Hall buzzed with talk as everyone caught up on the latest gossip and recent events. Seated right about the middle of Gryffindor table were three friends.

Harry Potter glanced around the hall and sighed. His best friend, Ronald Weasley, looked up from stuffing his face. "What's up Harry?"

"Nothing. Just glad to be back."

Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger, peeked out from behind _Hogwarts, a History_, the book she had been reading. "It does feel good. So what do you think Dumbledore meant about this test?"

"Beats me. Hope it isn't hard. What about you, Ron?"

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't listening."

"What's new?" Hermione muttered, returning to her book.

"What do you think about this Dumbledore mentioned?" Harry asked Ron, ignoring Hermione's comment, even though it was true.

"I think it should be canceled." Ron grumbled, returning to his over-flowing plate4 of food. Hermione snorted from behind her book.

"Welcome home, Harry." Harry mumbled to himself quietly.

Dumbledore waited for the room to clear of 4th years and younger before speaking.

"As I mentioned earlier, for the rest of the year you will be included in a test. This is a test of your skills and abilities. It is not like your end-of-the-year exams. By the end, 99 of you will say that it was fun. I guarantee it."

Quite a few kids snorted. Anything classified as a test couldn't come even close to being fun. It was quite impossible.

"You all may think that it is impossible for a test to be considered fun, but this one is different. It is not done with paper and quill. It is considered "hands-on", which gives it an immediate interest boost. You will all receive one of these" – he held up a leather book with the words _Player's Handbook _stamped on the cover – "and a copy of these" – he held up two papers that looked like forms of some sort. "You will need to read the handbook and fill out as much of the form as you can understand, by our next meeting. We will meet every night after dinner, starting tomorrow. Now, please form a single file line to receive your handbook and forms."

"We have to read this _whole _book by tomorrow _night_?"

"Stop whining Ron and start reading."

"But Hermione! The whole book? It is like 500 pages!"

"It is only 286 pages. Honestly, you are so over dramatic!"

"Oh, well, off by a little. But that is still a lot for one night!"

"Oh stop whining? You are giving me a headache! That is a lot of pages for you to read in one night, but that is all the more reason to shut up and start reading!"

"Fine! I give in. I'll start reading like you want me to."

Harry looked up from his own copy of the handbook, eyes wide, mouth open to the floor. "Did you two just turn an argument into a nice conversation?"

"Honestly, Harry! You act like Ron and I have never carried on a civil conversation! And stop that look. You resemble a fish!"

"I do not! Besides you haven't! Not while I've known you two, which has been as long as you have known each other."

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"YES IT IS!"

"Stop yelling! You are giving me a headache! I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Hermione stood up, gathered her things together and headed towards the stairs to her dormitory.

"Oh, to you, too, Ron!"

Harry and Ron stared after the disappearing girl.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione quickly changed into a pair of blue checkered P.J. bottoms and a blue cami and climbed into bed. She slipped on the headphones of her C.D. player, – **A/N: Many of her electronics will be powered by magic.** – grabbed the handbook and started reading as "99 Lives" by The Pettit Project began.

**A/N: The lyrics are bolded and the quotes from the book are **_"italicized and in quotations"_

**Time for another video game analogy**

**She wins, flawless victory, fatality**

**Eyes locked on the pretty girl of the party**

**Insert my coins now**

**Let's get this party started right**

**Slide up to this girl with perfect timing**

**She smiles at somebody just behind me**

**Mind locks when I go to say the perfect line**

**She passes me by**

**Denied**

**Let me try this all again**

"_You can either be an elf, a human, a dwarf, a haffling, a gnome, or a half-elf."_

**You've gotta be**

**An enemy**

**Like Wario or Dr. Wily**

**I'm learning from mistakes I make each time I die**

**I'm fine, I'll retry**

**You've gotta be**

**An enemy**

**Like Wario or Dr. Wily**

**You're the princess and last boss at the same time**

**I got shot down but I'll try it again**

**I've entered my code and now I've got 99 lives**

"_There are many names for humans. Unlike elves, hafflings, and dwarves, there aren't any special ways to pick a name for a human."_

**I need (I need) a strategy guide to get me (get me)**

**To the other side of this draw bridge**

**I'll pull it out from your feet**

**And make you fall in love with me**

**Timing is key**

**I'll make you fall in love with me**

"_A gnome's name is not very important. The parents choose the name, but at the age of 60, a gnome may change his or her name."_

**You've gotta be**

**An enemy**

**Like Wario or Dr. Wily**

**I'm learning from mistakes I make each time I die**

**I'm fine, I'll retry**

**You've gotta be**

**An enemy**

**Like Wario or Dr. Wily**

**You're the princess and last boss at the same time**

**I got shot down but I'll try it again**

**I've entered my code and now I've got 99 lives**

"_Dwarven names usually have a meaning related to either rock and stone or their trade of work."_

**up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, **

**B, A, select, start, now I'll play you all night **

**up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, **

**B, A, select, start, now I'll play you all night **

**up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, **

**B, A, select, start, now I'll play you all night **

**up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, **

**B, A, select, start, now I'll play you all night **

"_Half-elves are named depending on where they grew up. If they grew up among humans, they will most likely have an elven name to honor their elven heritage and vice-versa."_

**You've gotta be (up, up, down, down, left, right)**

**An enemy (left, right)**

**Like Wario or Dr.Wily (B, A, Select, Start)**

**I'm learning from mistakes I make each time I die**

**I'm fine, I'll retry **

**You've gotta be (up, up, down, down, left, right)**

**An enemy (left, right)**

**Like Wario or Dr.Wily (B, A, Select, Start)**

**You're the princess and last boss at the same time**

**I got shot down but I'll try it again**

**I've entered my code and now I've got 99 lives**

"_Elven names usually have a meaning related to nature. Male: Antril, Thamoir, Tharvoir, Lacious. Female:"_

Hermione gasped.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? If you like it all you have to do is press that little blue button down at the bottom left that says "Go" on it. I just need to know if I should continue. If you review, I'll give you some cake. Hey, while your reviewing you can tell me what kind of cake you like! R&R!**

** BigBigStarr**

**P.S. If you like the story, I take full credit. If you hate it, blame my editor, blondegal123567. She didn't really change anything without my approval, but if you don't like she's the one who made it the way it is. Again if you loved it, she didn't change a thing and it is all mine!**


End file.
